Adam Buckner
|birthplace = Seattle, Washington, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 2 Emmy Award nominations 1 International Monitor Award |roles = Visual Effects Coordinator, ''Star Trek'' publication editor }} Adam Dean Buckner was a visual effects coordinator and visual effects supervisor on the last three seasons of . He also worked on the first season of as a visual effects coordinator. Buckner was given the opportunity to flex his muscles as visual effects supervisor for one Deep Space Nine episode only, seventh season's , without ever being permanently elevated into the position. He was nominated for two Emmy Awards for his work on Star Trek. His first was for DS9 s series finale. The second was for the Enterprise episode, . He did win the 1998 International Monitor Awards for which he shared with a number of his co-workers. During his tenure on Deep Space Nine, Buckner lent a hand in constructing the various kit-bash models for use in , and was responsible for the construction of the ''Centaur''-type model, with his , featuring in later episodes, as well as two that were not featured in the Deep Space Nine franchise, the [[Constitution class model (refit)#Derivative ship class studio models|USS Jupp]] and the [[Miranda class model#Other Miranda-class derivative starship filming models|USS Bradford]]. He has maintained ownership over these models, occasionally showcasing them at science fiction and ''Star Trek'' conventions. In 2015, Buckner became reacquainted with the Star trek franchise when he contacted Ben Robinson, the project manager of the British partwork publication Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection. Buckner's Centaur model – or rather the derivative CGI build by Ed Giddings – was about to become featured in the publication as issue 52, and Buckner sent Robinson newly taken photographs of his model and additional annotations on its build. https://twitter.com/BenCSRobinson/status/612356174005075968 Subsequently sent photographs came too late for inclusion in the regular issue, but were nevertheless incorporated in the later released spin-off publication Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume One. Having now a direct line of communication, Robinson consulted with Buckner again three years later, to have his USS Antares kitbash included as well in the Collection. Career outside Star Trek Adam Buckner started out in the motion picture industry in the early 1990's, with the 1992 production American Heart as his earliest recorded credit in the lowly position as production assistant/boom operator. Nevertheless, he shortly thereafter managed to land a position at Warner Bros. as assistant editor to work on the popular science fiction show Babylon 5. Buckner continued to work on other popular period science fiction and fantasy television shows as well, including 'Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess and Andromeda. His post-''Deep Space Nine'' motion picture credits included The Specials and Dungeons and Dragons (both 2000), Come l'America and The Impossible Elephant (both 2001), The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and Mee-Shee: The Water Giant (both 2005), and The Secret of Moonacre (2008). After his tenure on Deep Space Nine, Buckner divided his time between Hollywood and London, UK, where he continued to work as an independent contractor in very much the same capacity for the European motion picture industry, also working on television productions and commercials. Buckner left the Star Trek franchise halfway through the first season of Enterprise, and moved permanently to London in 2002. In order to better market his skills he had already founded his own, London based, production company, Privateer Pictures, Ltd. as early as 25 July 1997. http://www.companiesintheuk.co.uk/Company/AllDocuments/privateer-pictures He is currently running his company, having served on the above mentioned 2005 and 2008 movie productions, with partner Myf Hopkins, who came from Jim Henson's Creature Shop. Star Trek awards His work on Star Trek has garnered Adam Buckner the following award win and nominations: Emmy Awards Buckner received as Visual Effects Coordinator the following Emmy Award nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects: * for , shared with Rob Bonchune, David Lombardi, Kevin P. Bouchez, Adam Howard, Greg Rainoff, Arthur J. Codron, Judy Elkins, Dan Curry, Steve Fong, Don Greenberg, Paul Hill, Davy T. Nethercutt, Sherry Hitch, Gary Hutzel, David Stipes, Paul Maples, Gary Monak, Larry Younger * for , shared with John Gross, Steven Rogers, Paul Hill, Adam Howard, Greg Rainoff, Fred Pienkos, Eddie Robison, David Stipes International Monitor Award Buckner received the following International Monitor Award in the category Film Originated Television Series – Electronic Visual Effects: * for , shared with Dan Curry, David Stipes, Steve Fong, Kevin Bouchez, Davy Nethercutt, and Don Greenberg Bibliography *''Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection'' – Co-illustrator, Interviewee **Issue 52, 2015 **Issue 150, 2019 *" ", Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume One, October 2016, pp. 78-81 – Co-illustrator, Interviewee External links * AdamBuckner.com – official site * Privateer Pictures – company website * * es:Adam Buckner Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:Star Trek publication editors Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:International Monitor Award winners